Truth:SaitouTokio
by IceRain
Summary: An undiscovered result from an arranged marriage. The change of fate for Saitou and Tokio
1. Frozen Flare

Flashback  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any RK characters. This story was composed by IceRain and Yukiko. Historical accuracy does not apply. All the characters created are fictions and not related to those alive or dead. Enjoy you reading! Please review!  
  
Thoughts=  
  
Chapter 1 Frozen Flare  
  
Life was beautiful. Tokio's had an extraordinary encounter which would change her life forever. Life was fragile. Saitou learnt to appreciate life after the appearance of this woman.  
  
~Bakumatsu~  
  
The howling of dogs made the street felt even lonelier and chilling..  
  
The silence of the night was broken by an argument in the living room.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" yelled Tokio. "I will not marry someone that I do not love!"  
  
"You have no one to love, Tokio!" snarled her father. "This is the third time I am sending to you for matching making! The first time, you broke the man's arm when you went out with him for dinner." Takagi knew her daughter well. Her temper was just like his, stubborn and arrogant. But, he had to get someone for her daughter. He was too old to take care of her by now. The country was flooded with wars. He hoped that she could find someone to hold on to. He could not protect her any longer.  
  
"That bastard was trying to touch me! I was defending myself! He-" she was not giving up.  
  
"And, what happened to the second one?!" he cut her off. "For God's sake, you were on your first date and you challenged him with your kendo skills? He was a businessman, not a samurai! How could you do something-"  
  
"Look, Tou-san," she paused and walked towards her father. "I know how to take care of myself well, and I need nobody. I am your daughter remember?"  
  
Takagi put his hands on her daughter's shoulder. "Tokio, I have lost your mother. I do not want to lose you. I am getting older and might not be able to take care of you. I need someone which I can trust, to make you safe and happy when I am not with you."  
  
Tokio looked at her father in shock. She knew how much he loved her, but she loved him too. "Tou-san, I want to be with you.." She hugged her father. Takagi brushed her daughter's hair.  
  
"Tokio, I can't be with you forever.. After sometimes, I will join your mother."  
  
"No, tou-san. This is not fair!" she protested. Tokio's tears started to drop down to her cheeks.  
  
"Birth and death is a cycle, Tokio. Everyone will go through it. Only time will tell when it's my turn."  
  
~A few months later, Shinsengumi Headquarter~  
  
Her argument with her father yielded not results of preventing this meeting. I can't believe this, Tokio cursed in her heart. He really put me into the samurai family! Tokio knew about shinsengumi, not only by their uniforms but her father had businesses with Kondou-san. She had seen some of them but did not bother to recognise any of them. She had no interest in joining her father's business. She would prefer to practice her kendo.  
  
Tokio sat beside the matchmaker, Mrs Wakamoto, with a table in front of them. Tokio was to keep her head down as Japanese manner of being a lady. She felt so sick with the thick makeup on her face. She wondered why the women would feel pretty with tonnes of powder on their faces, covering every inch of their flesh. For her, it was a nightmare! And not to mention the kimono, her father bought her an expensive piece of fabric for this meeting. I have to admit it is indeed a nice piece of kimono but not for this occasion Tou-san, it is such a waste to show it for matching making. A woman's beauty cannot be judged by the appearance, it is the inner that counts. It seemed like her father was so confident that this would be her last and best match making session and she would get married in the end.  
  
The Shinsengumi members were talking and some of them were staring at her! Oh, God, this is such a shame. I feel like a naked prostitute being sold in the black market! And, the worst par is travelling from such a great distance to be sold!! She bit her lower lip. She would never ever wanted to go through such embarrassment again. The last two meetings with the Hattori and Hitoshi families were definitely better than this one!  
  
The room was not luxury but it was big enough to hold 20 Shinsengumi members, the match maker and herself. She recognised the leader, Kondou, his name. She saw him with her father in Aizu, settling some political business. The laughters and jokes were reduced by the appearance of two men from the door. The atmosphere was not as friendly as before.  
  
Conversation was on-going but in a very low volume. I believe this man could be their superior. But, who could be so influential other than Kondou- san? One was tall and the other was tiny with a childish smile on his face. Okita-san, I remember him, Tokio thought. He was with my father on the Taipan trip. I had no memories of the man standing next to him. Saitou as he always, was cold and emotionless. Hmm.. this guy looked stunning with his shinsengumi uniform, I wish I have a figure like his to fit in a samurai outfit. It fit his figure perfectly; the uniform was like made for him! He stood against the wooden wall and looked at the others. The look his eyes caught my attention, amber glow. He must a man of high intelligence and self extreme. His eyes scanned the room, like a predator looking for its victim. Nobody could stand his stare. The two Shinsengumi members beside Saitou stayed quiet. He nodded at them. Saitou did not speak a word since he entered the room where as Okita-san was having a fun chat with the member next to him.  
  
Itai! I was pinched by Mrs Wakamoto on my right arm. She gave Tokio a look which told her to stay where she was and never look around. Tokio had to keep her head down to my knees again.  
  
"Ha, finally you are here!" Kondou smiled. "Come forward and have a look at your future bride."  
  
To Tokio's surprise, he was the one who stepped forward. He knelt down slowly facing me. Saitou remained silence and did not even bother to look at Tokio. Noises were starting to fill the room. Other Shinsengumi members had started their topic of interest. Saitou looked at his bride-to-be. A slim young lady, ordinary, that was all described her from his point of view.  
  
"The bride is so attractive!" one of them commented about me.  
  
"Saitou is a luckily man." Another one added. It seemed that the atmosphere had turned into a merry.  
  
"Oh, aren't they make for each other! Such a delicate lady for a warrior" Mrs Wakamoto spoke, and her promotion skills were marvellous. Takagi-san paid the match lady to do so. Nonsense! I was never a delicate woman. It does not fit me at all, I will show you my true face Saitou, so that you will break this marriage chain and I will be free again!  
  
"Saitou, I would like you to meet, Takagi Tokio. " Kondou introduced us to each other. "and, Takagi-san, this is my third captain, Saitou Hajime" Tokio bowed at him and he bowed back in return.  
  
"Dozo yuroshiku" He finally opened his mouth. His voice was cold as steel.  
  
"Dozo yuroshiku" Tokio returned him as a manner with a bow.  
  
"Heiji, prepare the tea." ordered Kondou-san.  
  
"Hai" a thin boy came over and pour green tea for those at the table. ( Japanese drank Green Tea)  
  
"Enjoy the tea" said Kondou. Tokio took her tea with both hands and sipped it.  
  
"Okay, I think we can start the details-"  
  
"Kondou-san.... Mizutani-Inn was... destroyed moments ago by Ishin soldiers!" A Shinsengumi member rushed into the room, and delivered the shocking news. He was catching for his breath after running from city center to the headquarter. Mizutani-Inn?! That's where I stay! Tokio was alarmed, she lifted her head and looked at the exhausted Shinsengumi member. Saitou noticed the concern in her eyes. The make-up could covered her emotion but not the eyes.  
  
"My God.."shouted Mrs Wakamoto.  
  
"When did it happen Okata?" asked Saitou.  
  
"A few moments ago, many people were murdered. And the building was burnt to ashes." Okata replied.  
  
"Oh.where are we going to stay tonite!" sobbed Mrs Wakamoto. "We have lost our shelter and we do not have much money with us!"  
  
"Mrs Wakamoto and Tokio-san will stay here for the time being." Kondou turned to Tokio and gave her a nod. Tokio nodded in reply. "It is the best place for two women. We will get you a safe shelter once the situation is settled."  
  
"Arigatou" Tokio thanked him with a nod.  
  
"Saitou-san will help you with your rooms. Besides, you can know each other better." It was Kondou's decision.  
  
"Dismiss. We will discuss again tomorrow! Everyone, we are going to city center for some sight-seeing" Kondou commanded.  
  
"Hai" the people replied. Saitou got up.  
  
"Saitou-san, you stay." Kondou said.  
  
"Kondou, Mizutani-Inn was not the first case-"  
  
"Saitou, you have to stay with the ladies. Their shelter is in your hand, remember? Their safety is your responsibility. We can handle Mizutani-Inn." Saitou was pulled back by Kondou. "Takada and Amayo will help Saitou with the ladies. The rest come with me."  
  
"This will be your ya (Japanese term for house or room)." Saitou lead the ladies to their rooms. "This ya was built with two rooms and a bathroom. Since we seldom invite female guests, this is the best we can offer."  
  
Tokio definitely had problems walking with her kimono. Her steps did not seem right. She was clanging to Mrs Wakamoto. "Walk like a lady." whispered the match maker. "Your father wanted it to be a success."  
  
"Make yourselves comfortable, if there is anything you need, Takada and Amayo will provide assistance." Saitou added. "I believe you are exhausted with long journey. Have some rest. Oyasumi nasai" Saitou finished up the conversation short and precise, not including what was irrelevant and unnecessary, besides, he had other things to deal with, the Mizutani- Inn..He left them quietly outside their new accommodation.  
  
"He wouldn't even carry our luggages for us!" complaint Mrs Wakamoto, Takada and Amayo moved forward to help her. "Come on Tokio, let's get in and have a nice sleep!"  
  
Tokio stood frozen and dumb-founded, looking at the way Saitou left. He is very cold and , can I deal with him? He was not that kind of man she thought would be her husband. she never expected her future husband to be that like! But anyway she was not his wife yet, she could not bother much either. 


	2. Lost

Tokio changed into a white yukata before she lied on the futon. She could not sleep that night, kept thinking how cold my future husband was towards her! He did not even bother to look at his future wife! How ignorant this man is!  
  
The songs of inserts woke her up in the middle of the night. Tokio looked at the ceiling, she could not sleep anymore. She grabbed her jacket and opened the shouji. Sitting outside the shouji, the midnight breeze made her felt so fresh. This place was so quiet and peaceful without those shinsengumi. She was not sure if the shinsengumi has returned from their mission. It seemed that they might be back. She had no idea how men did things deal with wars and safety. Her father would her allow her to interfere with his business. Though she knew that he always dealt with the politicians and parties like shinsengumi.  
  
The lovely garden just reminded her of the house she used to stay in when her mother was still alive. They were so happy, but everything changed when her mother passed away. Her mother embrace was as comfortable as the breeze. Tokio lifted her head and inhaled the air.  
  
"It is not particularly wise to stay out at midnight at a place full of man." A cold voice reached her ear. Tokio felt her back spine run cold. That voice...  
  
"Sneeking behind one's back is not act of a warrior too!" She eyed him form the right corner of her eyes and tried to remain calm. Her reply was sharp.  
  
Saitou walked out from the darkness, crossing his arms in front of his chest. And of course to be cautious always, he got a katana in his right hand. His look was not pleasant at all.  
  
"Look, Takagi, not all men in his headquarter can recognise you! Some of you may mistake you as refugee and you might end up being their entertainment! I would STRONGLY suggest that you get back to your room." he walked slowly towards her with unfriendly gi surrounding him.  
  
"I suppose my future husband is there to protect me right?" this was an understatement for Saitou.  
  
"Takagi, I bet you know damn well I do not need you and I definitely do not need this marriage. I will NOT allow anyone to be my burden including my wife" Saitou said dryly.  
  
"Yes, I will agree if you just let Kondou know and cancel this marriage!" Tokio was stilling yelling without looking at him. He did not bother to look at her, why would she look at him when they were talking.  
  
Tokio received no reply. She turned over, before she knew, Saitou had left. He might not even listen to her last sentence. Maybe he was angry because he could not attend the mission.  
  
Evening. Raining heavily. In the other street, a man with hat talked to the shadow. "You sure you can get the information about their next location?" the shadow asked. "Don't worry, I will get Musashi to tell us. Then, we will ambush them and kill with no mercy." "Are you sure that guy will agree?" " I will make sure he tells.."  
  
~Days passed~  
  
Tokio did not get to go out to the market anymore. Kondou concerned she was the Ishin's target after the attack at the Inn. Mrs Wakamoto helped her with her all her stuff.  
  
Tokio noticed there were only four women in this headquarter including herself, her matchmaker and two maid and she was the youngest among all. Shinsemgumi men had the taste of having old ladies as their servants. From what she saw, the men treated the maids nicely. They were not rude against the ladies. Day by day, all the member seemed to know who she was and why she was here. Nevertheless, Saitou's sub-ordinates paid her more respect than she could get from other shinsengumi and Saitou. They could check her once a while to make sure if she was comfortable in this headquarter, does she have sufficient clothes and supplies and etc.Saitou did not even drop by to ask anything.  
  
Then, Tokio found out more about Shinsengumi from the members, especially the sub-ordinates from the first troop and third troop. From them, she knew, Okita Souji was the captain for the first troop. And Saitou was very close with him, they were skilled swordmen.  
  
Tokio did not have appetite to eat anything for the past few days and planned to read book in her room. Something was not right. She felt that someone was outside the shouji. She opened the shouji and saw those amber eyes again. Saitou was here. His back was facing him.  
  
"The maid told me you are not feeling well lately," Saitou said. "You father sent you some herbs." Yes, the herbs, it was on the floor. Saitou did not hand it to her but just leave it on the floor! "Well, I don't think your presence will do any better to my appetite." Tokio crossed her arms replying without looking at him. "And, Captain, it is extremely rude to talk to people with your back. I hope you learn that!"  
  
"I just deliver the herbs on your father's behave. I have no interest on other matters" Saitou said coldly and left.  
  
Tokio grabbed the herbs and closed the shouji.  
  
Saitou continued to deliver the herbs until Tokio regained her appetite. The maids from the kitchen did a good job by cooking Aizu food for her to return her appetite too.  
  
~2 days later~  
  
Today, Tokio was at the kitchen, the maids were busy preparing dinner for the members. All the men were out today including Saitou. Looked like they got something big in their hands now.  
  
After dinner, the maids got back. Tokio returned to the kitchen to help them cleaning up. "We still have one tempura left." Tokio said. "Hai.. Captain Saitou does not feel like having tempura." The maid sighed. "He did not take his dinner." "He was not having proper meals lately." Said another one. "Physically he may not be a friendly person, but he is very kind instead." "Hai." the older maid added. " And young lady I think you should appreciate him as what he is. He bought the herbs and Aizu dishes for you when you were sick. He might be cool but he is still you husband. He would drop by to figure out if you have finished your meal. He is not that kind of man who can express his passion."  
  
Later that night...  
  
Tokio lied on her futon kept thinking about the conversation between the maids. She was unsure how truth the statements were. Saitou indeed sent the herbs everyday when she was weak. Of course, she enjoyed the Aizu dishes. Saitou was not kind, Tokio, her mind told her, he was just fulfilling his duty or responsibility.  
  
Tokio got up from her bed and headed to the kitchen. She prepared some soba and planned to send over to Saitou's room.  
  
The light in Saitou's room was still on. He was working on something. Tokio left the soba outside the shouji and left.  
  
Saitou opened the shouji when his instinct told him someone was outside his room. No one was there, a bowl of hot soba was at his feet. Saitou lifted the bowl and closed the shouji. He finished the soba before he continued the paper work. The soba reminded him of his mother's cooking. It was long ago before he joined shinsengumi and before he killed the man..  
  
The shadow asked, " How was it?" "He did not want to tell, so I killed him!" "Did you get the location?" "No, but I had made a mess" The man in the hat grinned, that grin looked like evil from hell.  
  
~~~ Tokio was still in her dreams when the noise outside her room woke her up. After tidied up, she opened the shouji and grabbed a shinsengumi.  
  
"Furada, what is happening?" she managed to get a member from Saitou's troop. Everybody was running to the hall.  
  
"Musashi was assassinated last night in his room! I have to go to the hall now!" Tokio let go of him and he rushed to the hall's direction.  
  
"Oh My god!" Tokio's hands were shaking. How could this happen here? This is supposed to be a safe place for her. A member was murdered?  
  
Tokio hurried and joined the people in the hall. She knew she should not be there but, Musashi-san was one of the kindest men she had met since she was here. He belonged to the first troop. He would always drop by and buy Tokio fruits. "Tokio-san, what are you doing here?" Furada shouted.  
  
"Shh.." Tokio out a hand on his mouth. " Musashi was a nice guy, I just what to know who killed him."  
  
"Kondou-sama did not say anything yet!"  
  
"Minna-san, very unfortunate our best sourceman, Musashi was assassinated last night in his quarter last night." A loud and clear voice from Kondou was heard. "We believe that we have a traitor, I wanted everybody to report to Okita-san where you were last night. We need to capture the traitor before the next victim arises."  
  
Of course the meeting was not as simple as this, the troops captains already had the meeting with Kondou before this. They had a good strategy to capture the traitor.  
  
~In Kondou's room~  
  
Kondou, Okita, Saitou and Harada were in a discussion.  
  
"The security was tight here, it was impossible for someone to sneak in. I was having a meeting with Musashi before he went back to his room." Kondou said. "Gentlemen we got a problem internally."  
  
"I have examined Musashi's body, he was killed with a katana than ripped his throat and broke the main artery, he lost too much blood." Saitou sat beside Harada.  
  
"The assassin wanted him to suffer before he dies?" Harada asked.  
  
"Iie, I think he wanted information from Musashi but Musashi refused to tell him! And he made Musashi suffer" Okita added.  
  
"From the wound, he would use something like 'mitsu shinken'" Saitou claimed. "Our members do not own this kind of katana. The one we got is in dojo and yet it was stolen. Our security has tightened for the past few days. It is impossible for the traitor to send away the murder weapon. We checked them before they leave and enter the building."  
  
"Which means, the murder weapon is still here." Okita added on.  
  
"Harada, search the headquarter for this katana." Kondou shouted. "Make sure it creates no mess ok?"  
  
"Hai" Harada replied. He gathered his troop and started searching room by room. All rooms were to be searched with no exclusions! Tokio was in her room reading a book from her late mother when the shouji was opened rudely.  
  
Tokio jumped from her futon and looked at those intruders.  
  
"Do you know it is very rude to enter a lady's room without her permission?"  
  
"Sorry Tokio-san, we are just following the orders." Harada replied.  
  
"But this is private. I am a lady you know." Tokio was indeed very unhappy about this. "Hey, stop messing around my room! I do not have anything for you here!"  
  
"Hold it..I know this is not right..I think we should leave."  
  
The two members stopped with Harada's order, this was the future wife of the captain and she was a lady, it was very impolite to do that too.  
  
"Continue" That voice came again. He entered Tokio's room for the first time, those fire burning sharp amber eyes. "We cannot let go any possible hideouts! Do it!"  
  
"Hai" The two men got no choice but to continue messing up Tokio's room.  
  
"Saitou Hajime! I do not know what you are looking for but I am sure it was not here!" I do not have what you want!" Tokio stood up and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Captain." the guy flipped over the futon. It was tainted with dried blood. It was dark red and besides it, they saw mitsu shinken shredded with blood. Blood from Musashi.  
  
Mrs Wakamoto was so scared that she stood at the corner of the room.  
  
"What the." Tokio cursed. " What is this?!"  
  
"Take her down." Odered Harada.  
  
"Chotte matte," Tokio held her hand. " I did not do anything, what is this all about?! You know I did not do it!" She was calm as water. She believed that they would believe, as she was not the owner of the katana.  
  
Saitou locked his eyes not on Takagi but the katana. Tokio's voice was beyond what he could hear. He has focused on the examination on the katana rather than statement from Takagi.  
  
"Sorry, Tokio-san" Harada took her arms and chained her.  
  
"Takagi!" Mrs Wakamoto shouted.  
  
"I am innocent!" Tokio tried to get rid of their hands. Great now what?! First engaged with a shinsengumi captain, then involved with a murder! What is this place! Tokio found out that fighting back would not do any good to both parties. She just followed whatever claimed by the captains. She would try to free herself no matter what.  
  
Tokio was sent to a small room in underground with minimum sunlight. 


End file.
